¡Te Quiero Para Mí y Punto!
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI/Dm-Afrodita Death está dispuesto a aceptar sus sentimientos por Afrodita, pero cuando va a verlo se lo encuentra con otro ¡Cómo se atreve!


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Lenguaje levemente soez

¡Te Quiero Para Mí y Punto!

El corazón me golpea contra el pecho, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido y con más dolor. Dejo caer el gran ramo de girasoles que había comprado para ti, tú tantas veces mencionaste que nunca habías visto una de esas flores de cerca… Termina en mis pies, me dan ganas de pisotearlo hasta que esté hecho pedazos y después subir por ti y hacerte lo mismo.

¡Me siento un bufón! Tanto tiempo decidiéndome, tanto tiempo armándome de valor para tener este estúpido gesto contigo, y ¡tú, víbora traidora! Tú has estado jugando todo este tiempo con él, ¿no es así?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tras de mí? Diciéndome que me amas, que lo único que te interesa en el mundo es que yo te corresponda. Me lo repites hasta el cansancio, me sigues a donde sea que vaya, apareciéndote en mi camino a todas horas, por más que yo te grite que desaparezcas. Una y otra vez me has declarado tu amor y yo me negué a escucharte durante mucho tiempo. Incluso llegué a golpearte un par de veces, para mantenerme alejado de mí, mientras tú seguías acosándome.

Aunque aprendí a tomarle gusto a tus intentos de seducción, terminé seduciéndote yo a ti. Cada vez que venías tras de mis pasos te llevaba a empujones a mi cama, para hacer de ti lo que se me viniera en gana. Y lo más extraño, cuando al día siguiente te echaba sin consideración, tú no te lamentabas; al contrario, sonreías provocadoramente y susurrabas con picardía:

"Hasta la próxima vez"

Hice de todo para que me dejaras tranquilo, me acosté con todo lo que te dirigía la palabra, con tus amigos, con los que habían sido tus parejas, y tú ¡maldito idiota! Sólo sonreías diciendo que sin importar lo que hiciera para alejarte no podría librarme de ti.

Y sí, tuviste razón. Terminé extrañando tu acoso cuando no te tenía cerca. Me enamoré de ti, sirena traidora. Llegó el punto en que yo te buscaba a ti, porque no podía dejarte ir. Por eso te traje estas tontas flores, subí todas estas escaleras inmundas para llegar a tu templo de porquería y ¿qué me encuentro? Tu cuerpo siendo devorado por una boca que no es la mía.

¡Eres un bastardo! Y estoy dispuesto a hacértelo saber, tomo entre mis manos de nuevo el ramo -algo maltratado- del piso. Entro a tu templo con grandes zancadas. Te veo apoyado en una columna, gimiendo descaradamente, dejas que Milo te meta mano en todo el cuerpo.

Sin poder controlar mi furia un momento más, lo tumbo a un lado, sin hacer ni el más mínimo uso de mi cosmos; para qué si está tan distraído y alborotado que hasta una niña podría vencerlo.

-¡Eres una ramera!

Grito ya frente a ti, golpeando el gran ramo amarillo contra tu rostro, lastimándolo debido a las pesadas semillas que salen disparadas en todas direcciones y una lluvia amarilla se arma con los pétalos de girasol. Golpeo nuevamente el ramo contra ti, que sorprendido no te mueves en absoluto. Sigo con mi inútil ataque hasta dejar el ramo completamente destrozado.

Ya sin el arma entre las manos, lleno ese hueco con tu cuello, apretándote con fuerza, gozando del rictus de dolor en tu rostro.

Milo se levanta preocupado, por fin entiende lo que sucede y está dispuesto a detenerme. Mas tú levantas una mano, negando su acercamiento.

-Déjanos a solas, Milo.

Tus palabras son calmadas. ¿Que no entiendes infeliz que pretendo acabar contigo? Él asiente y se va. Cobarde, si no hay sexo contigo no tiene por qué quedarse…

-Cáncer, suéltame un momento.

No puedo creer que te obedezca, pero lo hago. Es bastante extraño que me llames por mi signo y no por mi… bueno, no mi nombre, pero que no me digas Death ya es bastante como para que te tome en serio.

Una vez libre de mis manos te arreglas el cabello en un gesto de coquetería con una mano mientras la otra acomoda tu camisa, como si con eso pudieras ocultarme lo que estabas a punto de hacer.

-Ah, me trajiste flores –tomas una de las pequeñas semillas negras, para tragarla en un movimiento sugerente –Gracias, nunca había visto un girasol completo, aunque ahora tampoco.

Una risa escapa de tu boca sonrojada, irritándome mucho más.

-¡Eres un cualquiera!

Me exaspera verte tan calmado, como si no te importara lo que Yo pensara de ti. Como si lo que haces fuera tan natural.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Estabas culeando con ese…

Señalo la dirección por donde ha desaparecido, a punto de nombrar algún insulto.

-Con Milo –me interrumpes, salvaguardando su dignidad, aunque bien sé no tiene. – ¿Y qué con eso?

De nuevo trato de agarrarte del cuello, pero no me lo permites, me evades con facilidad, mientras quitas el resto de flores de tu cuerpo. Comiendo una que otra semilla mientras me miras divertido.

-¿Eso debe molestarte a ti?

Estoy a punto de utilizar mi cosmos sobre ti, ¡te lo juro!

-¡Me estabas engañando!

Ahora es tu mirada la pesada. Furiosa, indignada, con sólo verme así me haces sentir como una cucaracha y no como un cangrejo. Diablos que poder tan grande tienes sobre mí.

-Es virtualmente imposible que yo te engañe. No hay nada entre nosotros.

Te miro con toda la intención de replicar algo… ¡pero replicar qué! Con todos los demonios, tienes razón.

-Tú me amas.

Lo saboreo al decirlo, es toda mi defensa y es verdad. Pero no tiene buen resultado, tu mirada sólo se torna más dura.

-El que te ame no me impide disfrutar de otros.

Descarado… Cómo se atreve…

-No quiero que lo hagas.

-Y qué derecho tienes tú de decir tal cosa. Haré lo que yo quiera.

Ahora sí que me callo. Maldición, cómo se supone que te diga qué hacer. Si tú nunca me obedeces, desde el principio te la vives negándote a mis deseos, contradiciéndome hasta volverme loco.

Atrapo tu nuca, apretándote contra mí para entrar mi lengua en tu boca. Esta ha sido siempre la única forma de doblegarte a mis deseos y que sigas mis órdenes… pero esta vez no funciona. Tú no respondes, aún te niegas a mis deseos.

Incrédulo, no me queda otra más que soltarte.

-No tengo ganas de jugar hoy, no contigo.

¡No conmigo, sí con ese bicho repulsivo pero no conmigo! Te atrapo de los hombros, apretándote hasta hacerte daño, y tú aún así no te quejas, te haces el fuerte aunque no te queda.

-No sirve de nada. No voy a entregarte nada si no tienes algo que ofrecer.

¿Lo dices por las flores?

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-¿Para qué trajiste eso?

Haces una seña con la cabeza, señalando los girasoles destrozados sobre el suelo.

Suspiro derrotado, bien daré yo el primer paso. Sé lo que quiero, y no voy a detenerme estando tan cerca.

-Vine a verte a ti, estúpido.

-¿Te me estás declarando acaso?

Y de nuevo esos gestos provocadores. Cómo se supone que te hable si tú incitas mi boca a hacer otra cosa.

-No quiero que ningún tarado te vuelva a poner las manos encima, ¡Sólo yo!

Ahora sonríes, con la mirada ladeada en un gesto complacido que trata de esconder toda la felicidad que sientes dentro de ti.

-Dilo Death –Te cuelgas de mi cuello, aún rehuyendo mi boca, exigiendo que hable primero. –Dilo para mí.

-¿Estamos juntos?

Pregunto de forma algo tosca, exigiéndote una respuesta, aunque ya ambos la sabemos.

-Lo estamos.

Tratando de no sonreír busco tu boca, pero te apartas, sólo un momento más.

-Y pobre de ti si ahora yo te veo con otro.

Me amenazas tan dulcemente, que no puedo menos que excitarme, asiento con la cabeza atrapando tu boca antes de que digas alguna otra cosa.

Te abrazo con fuerza, pegándote a mi cuerpo. La idea de ti vengándote de mí se siente bien, la idea de estar con otro… no me interesa en lo más mínimo.


End file.
